Mistletoe Romance
by TWIantoJones
Summary: It's Ianto and Jack's first Christmas together. Short and sweet. Go JANTO!


Mistletoe Romance

Rating: Teen

Summary: The first Christmas of Janto.

Notes: Set during series 1, between "They Keep Killing Suzie" and "Out of Time."

~_~_~

Christmas was on its way.

Jack felt bad about it too. It had been such a short time since Lisa had died and now Ianto was forced to spend the holidays alone. It wasn't fair that the young man had to endure watching everyone else be cheerful while he had no one. While the others would be buying presents for loved ones, Ianto Jones would sit at home by himself, waiting for the holidays to pass.

"Jack?"

The Captain looked up and smiled at Ianto. "Yes?"

"December 1st tomorrow."

A glance at the calendar confirmed that fact.

"So it is." He took the proffered cup of coffee from his lover and smiled. Lover. It had been a while since he'd taken a lover. And he hadn't even planned it. Sure, he had hired Ianto partly for his good looks but he had still been shocked that night when the other had blindsided him with a stopwatch.

"So," Ianto said as he leaned against the desk.

"I was wondering if you might care to join me tomorrow -- Rift providing, of course -- at mine to help me put up my Christmas tree...?"

Jack blinked.

"Say what?"

Ianto smiled a small smile and said, "My parents always waited until the night before Christmas to get the tree up. I hated that; it made Christmas seem so much further away. When I moved to London I decided to always put mine up on the first day of December. Makes everything a little more cheery."

Jack cocked his head and frowned.

"And I'm needed for what, exactly?"

"To help me decorate it, of course."

"Right. Why?"

"Because it'll be fun."

"Fun. Right."

With a sigh Ianto stood and headed for the door. The disappointment was as obvious in his movements as it was in his next words.

""Never mind. It was just a suggestion. I'll do it by myself."

As the door closed Jack wondered exactly what had happened and why he now felt like scum.

~_~_~

_The next afternoon..._

"Hey, Jack! Any chance of me leaving early?" Gwen asked as she poked her head in through the opened door.

"What for?" Jack was not in a good mood. Ianto had been avoiding him all day. The only time they'd had any face-to-face contact was when Ianto had brought him a coffee and that had been while in the boardroom with the others.

"I told Rhys that we'd try to decorate our tree tonight. It's something of a tradition, ever since we moved in together." She smiled hopefully. "It's silly but we look forward to it every year. It's our own special tradition. And since the Rift is behaving itself I thought that maybe..." She trailed off and smiled.

Jack stared at her for a moment. It hit him. It hit him suddenly.

He had been worried about Ianto being alone for the holidays and Ianto had tried to suggest something to him that they could do together. Christmas trees were a part of the whole celebration of Christmas. Couples all over the world would be working together to get their trees decorated in time for Christmas. Even though Ianto and Jack had a casual relationship that was based on physical attraction and fantastic sex it was still a relationship.

It was important that Ianto learn to live life again. Losing Lisa (twice) had nearly killed him. Christmas was a depressing time of year for those who had lost loved ones. Ianto was starting to accept his loss and move on with his life. Jack was a significant factor in his life and Jack had hurt his feelings by being clueless to the importance of putting up a Christmas tree as a couple.

He forced a smile and said, "Sure, Gwen. In fact, tell the others to head out as well. I'm sure they have trees to decorate and presents to buy. Well, maybe not Owen." His smile turned genuine as Gwen giggled. "Go. You two have fun."

"We will. Thanks Jack!"

Jack watched as Gwen, Owen and Tosh left the Hub. Ianto took a few minutes to finish cleaning up the trash scattered about before he pulled on his coat and made his own way out. He didn't even glance in the direction of Jack's office.

Well! That just wouldn't do! He had a plan to remedy this situation and now that he was alone it was time to instigate it.

He couldn't wait to see Ianto's face.

~_~_~

Ianto hummed 'Jingle Bells' as he pulled out the tree box from his closet. The cartons of ornaments were on the floor next to the couch. He had all ready set up his nativity on the mantle. He wasn't religious but the little scene reminded him of many childhood Christmases at his grandparents' house. He had many good memories of sitting by the fire while his grandfather told the story of the first Christmas. To not have a nativity of his own was just unthinkable.

He carefully set the tree up and spread the branches to make it look more full.

He sighed as he thought of Jack. It would have been nice it if the Captain would have elected to join him tonight but the response he'd gotten was about what he'd expected. Captain Jack Harkness had better things to do with his time that to waste an evening looking at old, cheap ornaments and sipping cocoa made from packets. Still, it was something of a disappointment that he had to do this alone.

He had briefly considered not even putting the tree up. He had purchased it the year had moved to London. When he had started dating Lisa she had insisted that it was important that she help him. It had been fun. He'd hoped to have fun with Jack but that wasn't going to happen.

The doorbell rang as he was unrolling a string of lights. Carefully, so as not to undo his hard work, he set the lights down and walked to the door. He was more than a little surprise to see Jack in the hallway carrying a shoebox and his teeth chattering.

"Jack! Come inside," he exclaimed, opening the door wider. "It's freezing out there!"

"Yeah, I noticed," Jack said with a grin. He set the box down and took off his coat, gratefully letting Ianto take it from him. "Thanks."

"No problem. Cocoa?"

"What, no coffee?"

"Not for putting up the Christmas tree."

"Okay, cocoa then."

Ianto led him into the small kitchen and Jack smiled as he watched him fill his teakettle with water and set it on the stove. It was clear that Ianto was uneasy. That was all right; he'd make things better soon.

Once the kettle whistled Ianto poured hot water into two mugs. He handed Jack a snowman mug while he sipped from a reindeer.

"Festive."

"I know. At home I always use my holiday dishes. Helps get me in the mood for Christmas.

Ianto smiled and led him back into the living room. They got comfortable on the loveseat before Ianto spoke again.

"So, what brings you knocking at my door on this cold evening?"

"I was invited. Remember?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Yesterday. You asked me to come help decorate."

"But... You said no."

"Didn't. You never gave me a chance to answer."

Jack smiled at the blush that crept up his lover's face. Adorable.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so anyway. The Hub is full of alien tech and junk but no Christmas decorations. Can you believe it? So I went out and did some shopping after you all left this afternoon."

"But I all ready have some," Ianto protested. He felt stupid now. He hadn't meant to make Jack feel guilty. He'd only wanted to share a happy experience with the other man.

"Yeah, I figured. But," Jack said. "I got to thinking that you probably have all these 'Ianto' decorations but not 'Jack and Ianto' ones. I mean, what's the point in me helping of there's no me on the tree?"

While Ianto tried to figure that one out, Jack lifted the lid of the box. Inside were several tissue wrapped items. Jack lifted out the first one and pulled the paper off. Ianto could only stare as the ornament was revealed.

A miniature pterodactyl.

Jack unwrapped the next gift.

A glass ball that said 'Our First Christmas.'

Next was a tree shaped picture frame with a picture of the two of them.

Followed by a small silver stopwatch.

"Jack..."

"Wait! One more."

Jack carefully unwrapped the final ornament. Ianto couldn't help but smile.

It was a small white mug. The words 'Jack and Ianto' were engraved on the side.

"I wanted something that meant 'us.' Something special."

Jack set the little mug on the table next to the other ornaments. He then reached over and took Ianto's hand in his.

"You have me at 'coffee'," Jack said with a soft smile.

Ianto smiled back.

"Help me put them on the tree?"

"I'd love to."

~_~_~

A little while later they were on the couch sipping hot cocoa and looking at the tree. Their ornaments were carefully spread out amongst the old ones Ianto owned.

"Getting sleepy?" Jack murmured as Ianto yawned.

"Hmm. Just a bit."

"Then let's head to bed. Eventually we'll go to sleep."

With a chuckle Ianto rose and took Jack's snowman mug from him.

"I'll just rinse these first."

He walked into the kitchen and quickly rinsed the mugs out. He set them on the counter and walked back to the living room.

"Stop!"

Ianto froze at the command. He stared at Jack.

"What is it?"

"Don't. Move." Jack spoke in a whisper. He stared intently at Ianto.

"Why?" Ianto whispered back.

He watched as his lover stalked slowly towards him until they were nose-to-nose. Jack bent his head and kissed him. It was soft and tender and filled with so much promise and affection. For a minute, the world stopped. There were no aliens, there was no Rift. It was just the two of them. Just Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones. He couldn't help but lose himself in the feel of Jack's lips moving against his own. Jack kissed like no one else ever could.

Too bad that it ended too soon.

Ianto opened his eyes and smiled at his lover.

"Look up," Jack whispered as he held Ianto close to him.

Ianto raised his eyes towards the space directly above their heads. Hanging from a hook in the doorway was a small bundle of greenery mixed with red and held in place by a gold ribbon.

"Kissing under the mistletoe is a time honored tradition that I think should be observed. Don't you, as a man of propriety, agree?"

Ianto laughed and pulled him back in for another kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Jack."

"You too, Ianto. You too."

THE END

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!


End file.
